


Bruises

by MarvelLokiLove



Series: Legolas/Aragorn and Thranduil/Bard the bowman oneshots [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And Legolas and Bards kids are friends, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aragorn and Legolas are together, Attempted Sexual Assault, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Caring Thranduil, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Legolas and Aragorn visit Dale, M/M, Overprotective Aragorn, Protective Gimli, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelLokiLove/pseuds/MarvelLokiLove
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn travel to ale to see Legolas' dad, Bard and Sigrid, Bain and Tilda. Everything is fine until Legolas disappears, and when they find him it gets even worse.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Legolas/Aragorn and Thranduil/Bard the bowman oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915735
Kudos: 37





	Bruises

Legolas and Aragorn had just arrived at the gates of Dale, they're horses had been taken away and they had been escorted to the castle, where Thranduil, Bard and the kids had been waiting for them, as soon as they had stepped into the room Thranduil had been hugging Legolas, "My little leaf, how I have missed you!" He practically yelled, Making some of the guards jump, they weren't used to the elvenkings presence as he didn't often stay in Dale, even though he and Bard had been married for years already, he was still the king of Mirkwood and he had his duties, "Hello Ada" Legolas said, hugging his father back, when they separated, Thranduil cleared his throat and extended his hand to Aragorn, trying to act serious, as if just mere seconds ago he hadn't acted as if he was a young maid seeing her best friend after a long time. Aragorn took it and they shook hands, "Aragorn. It's nice to see you again, I hope your kingdom is doing well" He said, to anyone else it could've sounded like just to kings talking formally, but they were actually friends, kind of. "Bard, how is everything? Well I presume" Aragorn said, once he had reached the king of Dale, "Everything is alright, even though there have been some men that are not that happy with Thranduil 's continuous visits, there has been talk about how the elf should not be allowed in this city."Bard explained, quietly so that the two elves and his children couldn't hear, "How much of this talk have you been informed about?" Aragorn asked, "Not that much, just enough to be concerned" Bard answered, "But my men will take care of it. I just thought you should know, to keep an eye on Legolas" Bard continued, Aragorn nodding, "Should we move to the dining hall, meleth-nin?" Thranduil asked, walking over to them with Tilda, cutting their conversation off, "Yes. Can you please go and take our guests' belongings to their rooms?" Bard said to a few guards behind them.

When they arrived on the dining hall, a familiar red-haired dwarf was already waiting for them, "Gimli!" Legolas said, walking over to him and patting him on the shoulder, Aragorn glared at Gimli, even though they were friends, Aragorn got jealous easily, he would have looked at the Elvenking the same way if he wasn't so intimidating, "'ye lad" Gimli said, directed at them both, he told them that he had arrived a day early and that he had been around the town and that the people were a little weird, but not to worry about it, but when Legolas had left them alone, Gimli had pulled Aragorn aside and told him to keep an eye on Legolas if he left the castle, "Yes. I already know about the men, don't worry, I will keep him safe" Aragorn had promised before they once again joined the others at the table. 

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were sitting in one of the rooms of the castle, drinking ale and wine, the children had already went to bed hours ago, as well as Bard and Thranduil, well, that's what they said at least. Aragorn and Gimli were already somewhat drunk and Legolas was getting tipsy, but he was still alert. There was a knock at the door and one of the guards opened the door, "Prince Legolas. Your father wishes to see you" Se said, he didn't step into the room, just peeked in so that they face couldn't be seen, "What does he need at this hour?" Legolas asked, the guard shrugged, "I do not know, my lord" They continued. Legolas sighed, but still got up, "Aragorn. You should head to bed" Legolas said, helping Aragorn up and saying goodnight to Gimli. They left the room and walked over to the door of their room, opening the door and raising to his toes, kissing Aragorn on the cheek, when he got close to his face, he whispered, "I will be back in twenty" He whispered before moving away, Aragorn seemed to sober up after that and a look of recognition came over his face, he nodded and kissed him back. He left the room after the guard. 

They were walking along the dark corridors, Legolas hadn't spend a lot of time in the castle of dale so he didn't know the interior that well so he just followed quietly and looked around to memorize the way. When the guard turned to a long dark corridor, Legolas followed him even though there were no windows and no light, even though it was obvious that his father wasn't there at the end of the hallway, if he was, the hallway would have been lit and had many windows and plants. When he finally decided to speak up they were far enough so that nobody else couldn't hear them if something happened, "Where are w-" Legolas was cut off by the guard turning around and placing a knife against his throat, Legolas froze and was pushed against the wall, "I do not care who you are, you are still an elf and me and my men do not think that you should be allowed in Dale, you abandoned us all when we needed you, just because you helped once doesn't mean you have the permission to come and go as you please. Now, you will do as I say if you still want to see your father and friends" The man said, within a few more seconds there were two other men and he was pushed down and surrounded by them, the only light there was was the one candle that one of the men had had with him. He was looking up at the men and trying to find a way out of this situation he was in, before he could think there was a sharp pain between his ribs and a scream ripped out of his throat, one of the men had kicked him and when the others had heard his reaction they joined in, they aimed at his ribs and chest. 

Aragorn had been sitting in his and Legolas' shared room for almost forty-five minutes now and had been getting more and more worried when he decided that he would go and see if Legolas was still with his father, he left the room and walked out of their room and past the room that they had been sitting in earlier and made his way down the corridor to get to the kings chambers. He walked though the dark corridors when he finally reached the door and knocked, There was a long moment before there was an answer. The door opened, revealing Bard, he looked like he had just woken up, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Legolas was supposed to come here" Aragorn explained, Bard looked at him like he was crazy, "No, he didn't, are you sure?" He asked, Aragorn nodded, "Yes. A guard told him that Lord Thranduil was requesting his presence" Aragorn said, Bard looked into the room, "Thranduil has been asleep for the past three hours, neither of us has asked for him, in fact none of the guards have been here the whole night" Bard said, Aragorn 's blood ran cold, "I do not know the castle that well, could you company me?" he asked, Bard looked back into the room, "Wait a minute, I will get some shoes on" Bard said before turning into the room and walking in, Aragorn waited outside the room and could hear bard talking to Thranduil and then there was a rustle of sheets and then a moment of silence and then Bard walked out of the room and closed the door, "Let's not wake Thranduil, I don't want to worry him too much, he had a lot of stress. I will explain everything to him in the morning" Bard explained as they started walking.

Legolas was laying on the floor and he could feel blood under him and a hot pain behind him and the large hands of the man on his hips, they were pressing down on his soft skin and he could feel the bruises already forming, His hands were being held behind his back in a n unnatural angle, his lip was bleeding and his whole body hurt, he was sure that he would be killed soon and he had already lost hope, he had also been crying for the past half an hour. Then, surprisingly there was a pain in his side and when he turned he's face to look at what had happened he saw a knife sticking out of his side. He felt blood gather in his mouth and soon it was all over his hair and the floor. The men laughed, then he felt the man behind him finish and his legs gave away, he fell limp in the mans arms and he kept hanging up from his arms, where the two other men were holding on to him.

Aragorn and Bard were walking down the hall, Bard had suggested a lone corridor that had no rooms or windows, when the got to the hallway they could see a candle light from the end of the hallway and the silhouettes of three people, it was too dark to see anything else, but they were sure that there was another person when they heard a scream, that they all immediately recognized. Before neither bard or Aragorn could do anything Bard had already made his way to one of the men and raised him in the air, he called for more guards and soon the three men were being taken away by the guards as Bard talked to one of his guards and told them what to do while Aragorn hurried over to Legolas, "Legolas" Aragorn said, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder, Legolas scrambled away from him and shook, his breathing was uneven and his eyes were wild "Sta-stay away!!" Legolas screamed, immediately after he had screamed he doubled over, Aragorn took a deep breath and lowered himself to his knees so that he was on Legolas' level, "Legolas. It's me, Aragorn. I will come closer to you and put this around you, alright?" Aragorn said, closing the distance between himself and Legolas and every time Legolas flinched he would stop and wait until Legolas seemed to relax. When he finally got next to Legolas he threw a blanket, that he had grabbed on his way there, over Legolas' shoulders and wrapped it around him, covering his body that was messy, full of bruises and almost nude, Legolas looked down and the shine that would normally be in his eyes was gone and he looked tired and like he was in another world. "Legolas? Can you hear me?" Aragorn asked, Legolas looked up at him and when their eyes met, Legolas' expression changed and tears started to fall from his eyes and he started to shake even more violently then before Aragorn had time to say anything more Legolas' eyes turned white and he fell on top of him, "Aragorn, you should take him to you room, I will send a elf healer to you and a maid to draw a bath, alright?" Bard said, Aragorn nodded and lifted Legolas enough to make sure that he was properly covered and then he lifted him to his arms and started to make his way back to their room.

Legolas was laying on their bed, still unconscious, Aragorn was sitting next to the bed on a chair while the healer was healing Legolas, there was a knock at the door and Bard looked into the room, "Aragorn, can I talk to you?" He asked, Aragorn got up and walked out of the room and into the long hall, "We talked with them and turns out they're not our guards and had decided to sneak into the castle, turns out that they're original victim was supposed to be Thranduil, but Legolas was a easier since he's weaker and more trusting. I'm really sorry for this" Bard said, "Please. Don't apologize, it was not your fault" Aragorn said, they talked for a while, they were standing a little ways away from the door on the other side of the hallway when they heard a stressed scream from the room, they glanced at each other before darting into the room. What they saw froze them on their tracks, Legolas was curled in on himself in the corner of the bed, his body was, from what they could see, covered in bruises and dried blood, there was a bandage around his ribs and his stomach was a mix of purple and blue, his hair was messy and bloody. He was crying and the healer as sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at hi shocked, "Leave us alone" Aragorn said, "Are you sure? What if-" Aragorn cut Bard off, "We will be fine, I will call for you if we need help.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, Reaching out to the beautiful elf, Legolas didn't back away, and when Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' "It hurts" Legolas said, it was barely louder than a whisper, but Aragorn could hear it in the silence of the room, "Can you walk?" He asked softly, "Legolas looked down at his legs, they were purple and they were shaking, "I'm not sure" He said, "Can I help you up?" Aragorn asked, Legolas nodded, "Can we take a bath?" He asked, Aragorn nodded, "Of course, meleth-nin" Aragorn answered before making his way over to Legolas and picking him up, Legolas hissed in pain" Aragorn apologized and carried Legolas to their shared washroom, he placed Legolas down on a chair and then he walked out and got a few towels and a hairbrush. When he had gotten the bath ready he walked over to Legolas and was going to place Legolas into the bath when Legolas looked up at him, "Join me, please" He said, Aragorn sighed, placed Legolas in the bath and took his clothes off, climbing into the tub with him, He sat behind Legolas and Legolas leaned against him and closed his eyes, "Do you want to talk about it?" Aragorn asked, Legolas stiffened, Legolas was quiet for a long time and just when Aragorn was going to speak he spoke up, "It hurts" he said, he had said that earlier, "What hurts?" Aragorn asked softly, Legolas raised his hand out of the water and pointed down at his bottom, before Aragorn could speak, Legolas started to shake, "I'm so sorry, I'm disgusting" Legolas said, now he was crying and Aragorn could feel a pain in his chest, "No. You are not. It was not your fault, you couldn't help it" Aragorn said, gathering Legolas' hair in his hands and started to wash the blood out of it, Legolas continued to cry and when a sob racked through his body, he hissed and forced himself to stop crying.

When they finally got out of the bath, Aragorn got Legolas one of his own shirts, it was too big on the elves slim frame, he pulled on one of his trousers and Aragorn told him to lay down and that he would get some water, Legolas looked scared for a minute but Aragorn promised that the only guards that were allowed to come into the room were elves and that he had nothing to be worried about. When Aragorn came back he found Thranduil, Bard and Gimli in the room, Thranduil was hugging Legolas and apologizing over and over again, he was hugging Legolas, who had buried his face in the crook of his fathers neck, Bard was also sitting on the bed and his hand was placed on Legolas' shoulder. Gimli was standing next to the door and looking angrily at any human guard that walked past the room. Thranduil continued to hug Legolas until he finally decided to let this son rest, he and Bard left the room with one last kiss on Legolas' forehead. 

When they were once again alone in the room, Aragorn made a cup of tea for Legolas and took the hairbrush off the table, he climbed behind Legolas on the bed and when he touched Legolas' hair, he flinched, but calmed down a minute later, he started to brush the long hair and when he was done he brushed it to the side and kissed Legolas' neck. Legolas placed the empty cup on the table next to the bed and laid down, Aragorn crawled next to him and Legolas turned to face him and buried his face into his chest.

Later that night when Legolas had finally fallen asleep, Aragorn stayed up all night, he carefully brushed his fingers gently across Legolas' ribs and he could feel weird cracks and bent part on his skin and when the moon showed itself from behind the clouds Aragorn could see all the blues and purple's on his skins, his right hand was also bent in a slightly alarming rate but Aragorn was sure that the healer had healed it as best as she could and it wasn't nearly as bad as it was when it had happened.

Legolas walked the next few weeks with a slight limp and when someone for example raised his hand he would flinch, everytime something like that would happen, Aragorns chest boiled with rage and he just wanted to make his way to the men and beat them to death, but he was quite sure that Thranduil had that covered already.  
It was clear that Legolas would never get over it but Aragorn made it easier for him.


End file.
